dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Lee Kyung Young
Profile *'Name:' 이경영 / Lee Kyung Young (Lee Gyeong Yeong) *'Profession:' Actor, Director *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Hongcheon, Gangwon-do, South Korea *'Height:' 173cm *'Weight:' 64kg *'Star sign:' Sagittarius *'Blood type:' B TV Shows *Vagabond (SBS, 2019) *The Running Mates: Human Rights (OCN, 2019) *Haechi (SBS, 2019) *Room No. 9 (tvN, 2018) *Misty (JTBC, 2018) *Argon (tvN, 2017) *Bride of the Water God (tvN, 2017) *Forest of Secrets (tvN, 2017) *My Home's Honey Jar (KBS1, 2015) cameo *Cheo Yong 2 (OCN, 2015) cameo *D-Day (JTBC, 2015) *Sense8 (Netflix, 2015) *Hidden Identity (tvN, 2015) *Misaeng (tvN, 2014) *3 Days (SBS, 2014) *Queen of Ambition (SBS, 2013) *Vampire Prosecutor 2 (OCN, 2012) *Dae Wang Sejong (KBS1, 2008) *Yi San (MBC, 2007) *Tears of Diamond (SBS, 2005) *Age of Warriors (KBS1, 2003) *Blue Mist (KBS2, 2001) *The Thief's Daughter (SBS, 2000) *Fireworks (SBS, 2000) *Love Story - Rose (SBS, 2000) *Crystal (SBS, 1999) *Eun Shil (SBS, 1998) *Romance (SBS, 1998) *Snail (달팽이) (SBS, 1997) *Faraway Ssongba River (머나먼 쏭바강) (SBS, 1993) Movies *The Married Life (2020) *Black Money (2019) *Race to Freedom: Um Bok Dong (2019) *Monstrum (2018) *Along with the Gods: The Las 49 Days (2018) *Gate (2018) *Snatch Up (2018) *Along with the Gods: The Two Worlds (2017) *Steel Rain (2017) *Man of Will (2017) *The Battleship Island (2017) *Real (2017) *The Merciless (2017) *The Mayor (2017) *The Prison (2017) *New Trial (2017) *I'm Doing Fine in Middle School (2016) *Misbehavior (2016) *Pandora (2016) *The Great Actor (2016) *Inside Men (2015) *Joseon Magician (2015) *The Long Way Home (2015) *Untouchable Lawman (2015) *The Beauty Inside (2015) *Memories of the Sword (2015) *Assassination (2015) *Minority Opinion (2015) *Perfect Proposal (2015) *Chronicle of a Blood Merchant (2015) *Fashion King (2014) *Whistle Blower (2014) *Tazza: The Hidden Card (2014) *Kundo: Age of the Rampant (2014) *The Pirates (2014) *Genome Hazard (2014) *Mr. Perfect (2014) *Venus Talk (2014) *Another Promise (2014) *Hwayi: A Monster Boy (2013) *The Terror Live (2013) *New World (2013) *The Berlin File (2013) *China Blue (2012) *26 Years (2012) *National Security (2012) *Gaiji Keisatsu (2012) *A Company Man (2012) *A Millionaire on the Run (2012) *The Concubine (2012) *Spring, Snow (2012) *Unbowed (2012) *Countdown (2011) *Hindsight (2011) *War of the Arrows (2011) *Moby Dick (2011) *Sunny (2011) *Be My Guest (2011) *A Better Tomorrow (2010) *Paju (2009) *The Divine Weapon (2008) *The Mafia, the Salesman (2007) *Someone Behind You (2007) *Meet Mr. Daddy (2007) *The Windmill Palm Grove (2005) *Family (2002) *Forgive Me Once Again Despite Hatred (2002) *The Beauty In Dream (2002) *This Is Law (2001) *First Kiss (1998) *The Happenings (1998) *Film-making (1998) *Hallelujah (1997) *Baby Sale (1997) *Poison (1997) *Holiday In Seoul (1997) *Mister Condom (1997) *Maria And The Inn (1997) *Change (1997) *Trio (1997) *The Gate of Destiny (1996) *Corset (1996) *The Real Man (1996) *Runaway (1995) *A Hot Roof (1995) *Mom Has A New Boyfriend (1995) *The Terrorist (1995) *Affliction Of Man (1995) *Deep Scratch (1995) *Young Lover (1994) *The Rules Of Game (1994) *Life of Hollywood Kid (1994) *Out of the World (1994) *Rosy Days (1994) *To The Starry Island (1993) *Watercolors in Rain 2, The Zelkova Hill (1993) *That Woman, That Man (1993) *In Your Name When the Morning Comes (1993) *The General Hospital of Love (1993) *Dinosaur Teacher (1992) *White Badge (1992) *A Foolish Lover (1992) *From the Seom River to the Sky (1992) *Autumn Journey (1992) *Death Song (1991) *A Pale Rainy Day (1991) *Lost Love (1991) *The Song Of Resurrection (1991) *You Know What? It's a Secret 2 (1991) *I'm Gonna Do Something Shocking (1990) *Only Because You Are a Woman (1990) *Young Shim (1990) *You Know What? It's A Secret (1990) *A Sketch of a Rainy Day (1990) *Guro Arirang (1989) *Gam-dong (1988) *Adada (1987) *The Diary of King Yonsan (1987) Recognitions *'2016 52nd Baeksang Arts Awards:' Film Awards - Supporting Actor (Minority Opinion) *'2015 4th APAN Star Awards:' Best Supporting Actor (Misaeng) *'2015 24th Buil Film Awards:' Best Supporting Actor (Minority Opinion) *'2014 15th Busan Film Critics Awards:' Best Actor (The Pirates) *'1999 SBS Drama Awards:' Top Excellence in Acting Awards - Actor (Love Story, Crystal) *'1998 SBS Drama Awards:' Excellence in Acting Awards - Actor (Eun Shil) *'1996 32nd Baeksang Arts Awards:' Film Awards - Best Actor (Runaway) *'1994 15th Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Popular Star Award *'1994 5th Chunsa Film Art Awards:' Best Supporting Actor (Out to the World) *'1994 30th Baeksang Arts Awards:' Film Awards - Most Popular Actor (That Woman, That Man) *'1993 14th Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Popular Star Award *'1993 31st Grand Bell Awards:' Best Supporting Actor (White Badge) *'1993 29th Baeksang Arts Awards:' Film Awards - Best Actor (White Badge) *'1992 3rd Chunsa Film Art Awards:' Best Supporting Actor (White Badge) *'1992 30th Grand Bell Awards:' Best Supporting Actor (Death Song) *'1991 12th Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Best Supporting Actor (Death Song) *'1991 2nd Chunsa Film Art Awards:' Best Supporting Actor (Death Song) *'1990 10th Korean Association of Film Critics Awards:' Best New Actor (A Sketch of a Rainy Day) Trivia *'Education:' Hanyang University (Theater and Film) External Links *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia *Profile (naver) Category:KActor